


Sparring partners

by Echo_D



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_D/pseuds/Echo_D
Summary: Being a member of the Justice League, you have to be able to defend yourself.





	Sparring partners

Sparring sessions were a common thing at the Justice League base. You were proud member of the League for a few months now, all thanks to your computer knowledge. In the beginning you just showed up for few hours to help with some tech stuff but then you began to stay longer and longer, so they took you in fulltime. But you didn't think you would have to train too. Well, Bruce Wayne basically forced you to train, saying something about you being able to defend yourself in case of an emergency.

So there you were, training every week with the members. Mostly with Bruce or Diana. Training with Bruce was okay, however sessions with Diana were a bit of a problem for you. Not that you didn't enjoy it, quite the opposite. It was just that she was so determined, it was physically impossible for you to get through the first few sessions. That and the fact you had a tiny crush on Diana, which didn't help either.

One day you were training with Diana. She showed you some motions and then you were training them. Every time you went on the ground, she insisted on starting from the top. This time you found yourself on your back almost right after you started. You didn't even have the chance to strike back, she just dropped you right to the ground.

"Again," she said simply. 

You groaned but got up anyway. You were doing this one move over and over for more than 30 minutes, you knew how to do it, you just weren't fast enough. Which meant that you were on your back today more than once. 

_"This time, this time I'll manage to do it,"_ you told yourself, when she offered you her hand to get you back up.

Diana started with few punches to your head which you succesfully avoided and got few punches back. You even tried to kick her in the shin but she covered it. Then she did the two kicks, one to your stomach, which you covered, and then one to the back of your left knee, which you were supposed to avoid, but didn't and you went down again.

"You really enjoy seeing me on my back, don't you, Diana." you said, panting. 

"Maybe I do," she grinned and offered you her hand again. In that moment you saw your opportunity to get back to her. So you swept Diana of her feet in one quick motion of your legs. 

"Ha, gotcha!" you laughed out, when you saw Diana lying few inches next to you. But then she rapidly pinned you to the mat. You two still panting from the fight.

"Do you, Y/N?" she said with her face awfully close to yours. You gulped. Her eyes were so big you could get lost in them. Then you gave a quick gaze to her lips, went back to her eyes and before you thought what to do next, she kissed you. It took you few seconds but you kissed her back, enjoying this moment while it lasts. You parted your lips after a while because you somehow remembered that breathing is also important.

"So, that happened," you breathed out and couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

"Um-hum" she responded.

"You're Goddess."

"That I am," Diana laughed and you couldn't do anything else than to kiss her again. So you did.


End file.
